Ichiraku's Gossip
by Reynaras
Summary: Siapa bilang kedai Ichiraku hanya menyajikan ramen lezat? Justru Shikamaru menemukan semua yang ia butuhkan di kedai ini. Mulai dari informasi misi, tempat persembunyian Hokage-sama, sampai informasi tentang gadis yang ia sukai! - RnR


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ichiraku's Gossip © Ai Kitazawa

Rated T

ShikamaruxTemari

Summary : Siapa bilang kedai Ichiraku hanya menyajikan ramen lezat? Justru Shikamaru menemukan semua yang ia butuhkan di kedai ini. Mulai dari informasi misi, tempat persembunyian Hokage-sama, sampai informasi tentang gadis yang ia sukai! - RnR

OneShoot

.

.

.

Jangan pernah berkata kalian pernah mengunjungi Konoha kalau kalian tidak pernah mampir ke kedai paling dahsyat di seluruh dunia Shinobi, Kedai Ichiraku. Selain ramen yang terkenal sangat luar biasa lezat, rupanya kedai ini menjadi maskot penting bagi desa Konoha, terutama dalam hal berbagi informasi.

Tentu saja, semua informasi yang kalian butuhkan bisa kalian dapat apabila mengunjungi Kedai ini. Kedai sederhana yang dikelola oleh Ayah-Anak ini semakin sukses setelah Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pelanggan setia mereka sedari Naruto sudah cukup umur untuk membeli ramen dengan uangnya sendiri. Seperti kacang yang tidak lupa kulitnya, setelah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan gelar impiannya menjadi seorang _Hokage_ dan menjadi kekasih seorang putri terhormat dari keluarga Hyuuga, kedai Ichiraku tetap menjadi tempat spesial baginya.

Dan sekarang, waktunya bagi Nara Shikamaru untuk menguji seberapa magis kedai ini untuknya.

Pria 23 tahun ini sedang duduk dan memesan ramen nori pada Paman Teuchi saat ia telinganya mendengar beberapa _shinobi_ dari berbagai desa sedang mendebatkan _kunoichi_ cantik dari berbagai desa.

"Jagoanku Sakura-hime! Kau harus lihat bagaimana kemampuannya memperbaiki tangan Naruto-sama saat perang dunia ninja keempat!" Sahut salah seorang _shinobi_ dengan ikat kepala Sunagakure.

"Jangan pernah berharap! Dia hanya menunggu Sasuke-san! Bagiku, Hinata-hime yang paling luar biasa! Apa kau tidak lihat ukuran.."

"SHH! Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kedai ini tempat favorit Naruto-sama!" Sahut salah seorang _shinobi_ yang lain.

Shikamaru yang mau tak mau mendengar percakapan merepotkan itu tertawa renya. Dasar _shinobi_ rendahan, bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan gadis di tempat umum seperti ini?

Shikamaru mulai menghiraukan percakapan ketiga _shinobi_ tersebut dan mulai menyantap ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi, menurutku. Temari-Hime yang paling keren."

DEG

Tangan kanan Shikamaru yang sedang menggenggam sumpit tiba-tiba berhenti.

Apa yang barusan ia dengar?

Temari?

Sabaku no Temari?

"Ah, benar juga ya. Walaupun dia sedikit galak, tapi dia sangat cantik memiliki sifat keibuan!"

Shikamaru berdeham singkat setelah menelan ramen yang ada di tenggorokannya. Ia segera meminta air hangat dari Paman Teuchi untuk melegakan tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba tercekat karena mendengar percakapan bodoh ketiga _shinobi_ itu.

Ia masih terus terdiam bahkan terkesan sangat mendengarkan percakapan ketiga _shinobi_ bodoh itu.

"Ne, Omoi-san. Bukankah kau cukup kenal dengan Temari-san saat pertemuan kelima kage? Kira-kira kau tau apa yang ia sukai?"

"Whoa, tolong jangan berharap padaku. Kalian harus tau, kedua saudaranya sangat _sister-complex_."

"Lagipula, sebaiknya kau jangan berharap bisa mendekati Temari-san. Kabarnya, dia sedang dekat dengan salah seorang _shinobi_ dari Konoha." Lanjut Omoi.

BRAK

Shikamaru bangkit dengan gebrakan meja yang cukup membuat ketiga _shinobi_ yang sedang asik bergosip itu terkejut. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, hilang sudah nafsu makannya hari ini. Kepergian Shikamaru dilanjutkan dengan percakapan salah seorang _shinobi_ , "Hei, sepertinya dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan!"

"Kau bodoh! Dia itu Nara Shikamaru, si ahli strategi dari Konoha yang dikabarkan punya hubungan khusus dengan Temari-san!" Bisik Omoi pada ketiga rekannya.

"Ah, pantas saja ia pergi," Sahut yang lain.

Shikamaru yang masih berdiri diluar kedai tentu saja masih mendengar percakapan ketiga _shinobi_ bodoh tersebut. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ia mendengar banyak pria yang memuji kecantikan dan sifat dewasa dari Temari. Dan mengingat gadis itu sedang ada di Konoha saat ini membuatnya kesal. Walaupun Temari di Konoha, bukan tugas Shikamaru lagi untuk mendampinginya seperti dulu mengingat sekarang Shikamaru sudah menjadi penasehat Hokage.

Shikamaru menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya, " _Kuso._ "

.

.

.

.

"Temari-san! Terimakasih sudah menerima ajakan makan siangku," Sahut Sakura lembut.

Keduanya tampak duduk berdampingan di kedai Ichiraku sambil menunggu pesanan ramen paman Teuchi.

"Sama-sama Sakura. Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Um, ini mengenai Festival Tanabata. Keputusan akhir dari Naruto adalah untuk menggabungkan Festival ini dengan kelima desa besar, berhubung akhirnya kita semua dapat menjadi satu aliansi." Jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa gulungan dan kertas berisi desain Festival Tanabata rancangannya.

"Ah, itu. Baiklah, kita akan mulai dari mana?"

"Warna apa yang kau sukai, Temari-san?"

"Hijau cukup menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya! Kau benar! Kita juga bisa menambahkan warna merah muda untuk menemani pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran," Tambahnya.

Keduanya tengah sibuk membicarakan festival saat Ayame, anak dari Paman Teuchi datang membawa dua mangkuk ramen pada mereka.

"Wah! Bagus sekali, Sakura-chan! Boleh aku melihat-lihat?"

"Tentu saja Onee-san! Sangat bagus bila kita bisa berdiskusi bersama."

Diskusi berlangsung sangat lama dengan ketiganya terus berembuk maslah dekorasi, keuangan dan hal-hal detail. Sampai akhirnya, keputusan yang mereka buat adalah festival besar yang akan diadakan di pusat desa dengan teman "Garden Festival" Festival yang akan dibuka untuk 5 desa akan menjadi festival yang sangat besar, karena itu mereka hendak membuat festival di beberapa titik yang berbeda.

"Temari-san aku tidak pernah menyangka kau sangat detail dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku sempat mengira kau benar-benar gadis dewasa yang tomboi," Ujar Sakura terkekeh.

Ayame tersenyum penuh arti, "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Kau tau? Ia pasti sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Shikamaru-kun di Festival."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Temari yang sedang menyesap air hangat langsung tersedak mendengar namanya.

"Tuh kan, aku tau Temari-san akan bereaksi seperti itu. Kau tau? Shikamaru-kun benar-benar menyukaimu! aku pernah melihatnya meninggalkan kedai ini saat mendengar gosip dari para _shinobi hentai_ yang membicarakanmu!" Sahut Ayame bersemangat.

"HAHAHA! Kau serius Onee-chan? Temari kau benar-benar terkenal."

"Mereka juga membicarakanmu, Sakura-chan. Tapi yang aku dengar, mereka langsung mengganti topik saat salah satu dari mereka menyebut Sasuke-kun! HAHAHAH!" Ketiganya sontak tertawa lepas menanggapi percakapan tersebut.

"Ne, sepertinya tempat ini selalu menyimpan informasi yang unik ya?" sahut Temari melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Tentu saja! Kedai Ichiraku sangat hebat dalam urusan informasi! Berkat Naruto-kun yang memperbaiki kedai ini menjadi lebih besar, semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan tak jarang mereka dari desa-desa lain!"

"Ne, apa yang membicarakan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang Sasuke terus. Eh tapi, Sakura. Kudengar Sasuke akan kembali untuk festival. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar pembicaraan Naruto-kun dengan Shikamaru-kun disini."

"Sungguh?! KYA!" Sakura lompat kesenangan mendengar kabar Sasuke akan kembali.

Temari tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura dan Ayame. Sejujurnya Temari mengagumi Sakura dalam hal cinta. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang cantik seperti Sakura tetap setia dengan Sasuke walau dulu Sasuke hendak membunuhnya? Ah, sudahlah. Semakin membahasnya hanya akan membuat Temari semakin iri sekaligus rindu dengan sosok bocah cengeng yang selalu menemaninya saat ia ada di Konoha.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita."

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, berilah aku waktu untuk kencan dengan Hinata-chan!" Naruto yang sudah menyandang posisi sebagai _Nanadaime_ berusaha menenangkan diri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengurusi segala macam urusan desa tanpa bertemu dengan Hinata lebih ddari seminggu?! Terlebih lagi, Hinata yang sudah tiga hari menjalankan misi dengan tim Konohamaru belum juga kembali. Ini semua berkat Shikamaru yang memberi Hinata misi agar tidak pacaran dengan Naruto terus. Sebearnya disini yang _Hokage_ itu siapa?

"Hinata akan segera kembali. Saat itu tiba, kau boleh berkencan dengannya sampai puas _Hokage_ -sama," Sahut Shikamaru datar.

"Tapi waktunya sangat mepet sekali dengan Festival! Padahal aku hendak memberinya _kimono_ baru! Kau sangat kejam, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas berusaha menghiraukan sang _Hokage_. Dirinya kembali merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja kerja yang sudah digunakan sejak zaman _Hokage_ pertama.

"Seandainya kau cepat berkencan dengan Temari. Pasti kau akan mengerti rasanya merindukan kekasihmu~" Naruto kembali merajuk pada Shikamaru.

Mendengar nama Temari muncul kembali di telinganya, Shikamaru mendecak sebal dan menghela nafas. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang berhenti menyebutkan namanya dari kemarin? Tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau Shikamaru juga merindukannya? Terima kasih pada pekerjaan merepotkan ini sehingga ia tidak bisa menemani Temari seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

KRING

KRING

KRING

Alarm tanda istirahat Naruto sudah berbunyi. Bagi Naruto, makan siang lebih penting lebih dari pekerjaan. Lebih tepatnya, ramen lebih penting daripada pekerjaan.

" _Yatta_! Waktunya makan siang! Shikamaru! Ayo kita ke kedai Ichiraku!"

"Kau harus belajar untuk tidak makan ramen setiap hari, Naruto. Kau akan mati sebelum menikah dengan Hinata nanti," Ujar Shikamaru mendecak terkekeh dengan nada mengejek. Hilang sudah sikap sopan Shikamaru pada Naruto mengingat waktu istirahat untuk _hokage_ -penasehat sudah dimulai.

"Huh, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ramen," Pada akhirnya keduanya tetap berjalan menuju kedai Ichiraku untuk makan siang.

Sampai di Kedai, tentu saja kehadirannya sangat disambut hangat oleh Ayame dan Paman Teuchi. Tanpa perlu memesan, Ayame langsung menyiapkan sebuah ramen menma yang banyak dan sebuah ramen nori untuk Shikamaru. Sepertinya kebiasaan mereka berdua untuk makan siang di kedai ini cukup membuat Ayame hafal betul ramen kesukaan mereka.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Barusan Konohamaru mampir kesini, berarti Hinata-chan sudah pulang," Sahut Ayame sambil meletakan ramen.

"Wah! Onee-san memang informan yang paling hebat! Aku tidak sabar untuk berkencan dengannya!" Teriak naruto senang.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari kagemane milikku, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma."

" _Hai.. hai._. Aku akan bertemunya nanti."

"Ne, Shikamaru-san. Kau tau? Temari-san akan menggunakan _kimono_ hijau yang bagus sekali untuk festival. Kemarin aku disini untuk membicarakan hari festival dengannya," Ujar Ayame sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

UHUK UHUK

Kali ini, giliran Shikamaru yang tersedak saat makan ramen. Ia mendelik tak suka kearah Ayame dan Naruto yang sedang terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Oi Shikamaru, kau tidak perlu gengsi begitu didepan kami. Seluruh Konoha sudah tau kabar kalau kalian berdua punya hubungan khusus!"

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar pintu kedai Ichiraku dengan perempatan siku di kepalanya.

"Tch, berisik."

Ayame yang merasa bersalah dan hedak mengejarnya ditahan oleh Naruto, "Biarkan saja Ayame-neesan. Aku bisa makan dan membayar jatah ramennya nanti."

Diluar, Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Sabar, Shikamaru. Kau harus mengendalikan emosimu saat mendengar nama Temari. Bayangkan Temari dengan _kimono_ hijaunya di festival nanti, lalu kau bisa membujuknya untuk berkencan atau melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan bersama dengannya. Sabar, festival akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi.

Sedang sibuk menghayal sambil mengatur emosi, Shikamaru tidak sadar ia melangkahkan kaki sambil memejamkan mata sampai..

DUK

"Aw!"

"Ma-maafkan..."

Shikamaru terdiam tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dihadapannya sekarang, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang berkuncir empat yang baru saja muncul dalam pikiran sekarang berdiri depannya sambil memegang pelipisnya akibat berbenturan dengan dahinya. _'Oh Kami-sama, sekarang aku sungguh senang bertemu dengannya namun aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa,'_ Ujar Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Te-temari?"

"Shikamaru? Aw!" Temari yang sama terkejutnya dengan Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata untuk bicara.

"Kau tidak apa? Maaf tidak sengaja," Shikamaru menyentuh dahi Temari yang memerah karenanya.

"Wah, wah lihat siapa ini. Temari jadi begitu lembut pada Shikamaru sekarang," Dari belakang terlihat Kankuro dan Gaara yang sedang berdiri berdampingan meledek Temari yang pipinya mulai ikut memerah.

"Shikamaru, berhenti menyentuh dahinya," Ujar Gaara dengan datar sambil tersenyum. Sontak Shikamaru langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Temari sebelum ia menjadi santapan makan siang pasir-pasir Gaara.

"Jaa.. sampai bertemu lagi, Temari."

"A-Aa.." Kejadian barusan berjalan begitu cepat hingga gadis galak seperti Temari pun tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Shikamaru sudah cukup malu hari ini. Malu dengan Ayame, malu dengan Naruto, dan sekarang dirinya dipermalukan di depan gadis yang ia sukai dan saudara-saudaranya. Pergi dari tempat ini memang pilihan terakhir yang paling baik. Kejadian ini sangat merepotkan dan memalukan sekalipun bagi Shikamaru yang bisa dibilang paling tidak suka membahas kisah cinta.

.

.

.

.

Festival Tanabata akan berlangsung mulai besok. Pameran dan stand-stand makanan akan buka dari jam 9 pagi, dan disusun oleh pesta kembang api yang mulai jam 7 malam. Semua gadis-gadis sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _kimono_ dan aksesoris cantik untuk digunakan esok, dan para lelaki sedang sibuk mencari gadis-gadis cantik untuk dijadikan pasangan kencan di hari festival.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlaku baik untuk Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru baru saja pulang dari kantor Hokage setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat agar besok Naruto tidak usah bekerja. Ia berani jamin besok Naruto akan menghabiskan waktunya seratus persen untuk Hinata. Dan dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di rumah seharian. Setidaknya begitulah rencana awal Shikamaru sampai tak sengaja ia melihat Temari sedang berbincang dengan Sakura di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Awalnya, Shikamaru hendak memutar jalan untuk menghindari mereka berdua. Namun apa daya, Sakura lebih cepat memanggil namanya yang membuat dirinya harus menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tch. _Kuso_."

"Ne, Shikamaru. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Ini sudah larut dan tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dari jauh untuk bertemu denganku. Aku tidak bisa menemani Temari pulang. Bisa kau menemaninya?"

Temari terkejut dan langsung berkata, "Tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah sering ke Konoha jadi aku sudah hafal, lagi pula aku seorang k _unoichi_ , kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ayo."

"Hah?"

"Cepat atau kutinggal," Shikamaru berjalan mendahului Temari yang mendelik tidak percaya. Sombong sekali pemuda ini?

Sakura mendorong Temari untuk mengejar Shikamaru dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Temari hanya mendengus dan berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Shikamaru.

" _A-arigatou_." Ayolah Temari, bersikap seperti dirimu yang biasa saja! Sahut Temari pada dirimu sendiri.

"Hn."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Situasi tegang ini berlangsung hingga keduanya sampai di tempat penginapan Temari. Shikamaru berdiri dibalakang Temari sambil menahan nafas. Ayo, Shikamaru. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak mau kan Temari pergi dengan orang lain saat festival nanti?

" _Ano.._ Temari."

"Hm?"

"Kau.. akan pergi ke festival besok?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Temari tersenyum malu, "Aa.. Kau?"

"Sebenarnya hal ini begitu merepotkan. Tapi.. maukah kau datang bersamaku?"

Shikamaru segera berdeham setelah mengatakan hal memalukan pada Temari.

"Kupikir itu bukan hal yang buruk, bocah," Temari berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

Bocah?

Bukannya senang, Shikamaru seperti terusuk oleh belati mendengar perkataan Temari. Walaupun ia sudah biasa mendengar Temari memanggilnya bocah, tapi ini sudah bukan saatnya Shikamaru dipanggil dengan sebutan bocah. Apa sampai sekarang Temari masih menganggapnya adik?

Shikamaru menarik tangan mungil itu hingga Temari berbalik dan menatap mata Shikamaru yang sedang serius. "Temari, berhentilah melihatku sebagai bocah."

Temari tersentak dan seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang. _'Sejak kapan aku tidak melihatmu sebagai pria dasar bodoh,'_ sahut Temari dalam hati.

Ia melepaskan genggaman erat shikamaru dan menepuk pipi Shikamaru pelan. "Bodoh. Kita bertemu di taman utama," Temari kembali berbalik dan memasuki penginapan, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri tak bergerak.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi begitu sensitif akan hal-hal yang biasanya merepotkan? Seandainya Ayahnya masih ada untuk di ajak berkonsultasi. Tidak mungkin ia ajak Kakashi-sensei untuk berkonsultasi kan?

Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri desa untuk menenangkan pikiran. Pikirnya waktu belum terlalu malam, dan ia masih punya banyak waktu sampai besok pagi untuk bertemu Temari. Haruskah ia membeli sesuatu? Ini sungguh merepotkan, Shikamaru tidak pernah membeli sesuatu untuk seorang gadis sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin ia berkonsultasi pada Sakura dan Ino bukan?

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri ia mendengar suara tawa gelegar dari sebuah kedai.

Tepat sekali, kedai tempat Shikamaru berdiri kebetulan adalah kedai Ichiraku yang terkenal hingga keluar desa. Ia tampak berpikir, otak jeniusnya kini mulai memperhitungan beberapa hal mengenai hadiah, wanita, festival dan lain-lain. Hingga sekarang, kedua kaki nya melangkah masuk dan duduk tidak jauh dari sekumpulan _shinobi-shinobi_ muda yang sedang berkumpul untuk minum sake.

"Wah, Shikamaru-kun. Kebetulan sekali malam-malam begini?" Ayame datang menyapa Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya butuh minum, nee-san."

"Ah, baiklah. Sedang memikirkan hadiah untuk Temari-san ya?" Ayame tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak," Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru malam ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah semua orang tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan Temari saat bertemu dengannya.

"Wanita seperti Temari-san menurutku tidak perlu hadiah, dia hanya perlu perhatian dan kasih sayang, Shikamaru-kun," Ayame menepuk bahu Shikamaru sambil pergi mengambil sake.

Shikamaru mendengus dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Apa tingkah lakunya semudah itu dibaca? Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal ahli strategi dan penasehat _Hokage_ ke 7 tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan jatuh cintanya?

"Aku membawakan bunga mawar merah untuk kekasihku," Sahut seorang Shinobi yang duduk tak jauh dari Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi telinga Shikamaru menangkap percakapan tentang wanita. Kadang ia bersyukur bahwa ia tidak punya karunia seperti _byakugan_ atau _sharingan._ Bayangkan saja dirinya harus melihat hal-hal merepotkan yang ia tidak perlu.

"Aku berencana akan melamarnya besok," Sahut yang lain menimpali.

"Hei, Kotetsu! Kau tidak bisa memberinya cincin polos seperti itu! Kau tau kan wanita itu menyukai berlian!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Izumo! Aku yakin dia akan menyukai pemberian tulusku ini," Pria yang dipanggil Kotetsu itu mencium cincin yang ia genggam dan memasukannya ke dalam saku.

"Menurutku, kalian berdua salah. Wanita paling senang kalau ku beri mereka hewan peliharaan!" Sahut seorang yang lain.

"HAHAHAH! Pantas saja kau masih melajang, Omoi!" Ketiganya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka merasa tidak mendapat keuntungan berada di tempat ini. Kedai pemberi informasi katanya? Kurasa tidak berlaku untuk Shikamaru. Semakin ia mendengarkan percakapan ketika _shinobi_ bodoh itu, semakin pusing kepalanya. Apalagi pengaruh sake yang sudah mulai menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuh.

"Ugh! Merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore saat Temari sedang berdiri didepan cermin dengan _kimono_ baru berwarna hijau pemberian Kankuro dan Gaara. Entah mengapa yang membuatnya gugup kali ini bukanlah festival. Terima kasih kepada rekan kerja yang selama ini selalu bersamanya saat pelaksanaan ujian chunin karena hari ini, sosok dirinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah lebih tinggi dari Temari itu yang sekarang ada di dalam bayang-bayang Temari. Tentu saja Temari tidak bodoh untuk menganggap Shikamaru sebagai bocah. Namun tetap saja, ia akan menyangkal siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru menyukainya sampai lelaki itu sendiri datang dan mengatakan padanya.

Sial. Apa yang kau harapkan Temari? Sejak kapan dirimu menjadi bodoh dan kikuk di depan bocah cengeng itu?

TOK TOK

"Temari? Shikamaru tidak menjemputmu?" Sahut Gaara di depan pintu kamar Temari.

"Tidak, kami akan bertemu di taman utama dari festival. Kukira hal itu lebih menyenangkan," Balas Temari masih sembari bercermin.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersama dengan _Hokage_ dan Kankuro. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Gaara berdeham sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Temari. Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang terlewat khawatir itu. Ia kembali mengingat masa dimana Gaara masih seperti monster yang tidak menyayangi siapapun menjadi berubah total ketika bertemu dengan Naruto. Ah, benar juga. Lebih baik aku cepat.

Temari keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan menuju taman utama. Festival Tanabata tahun ini diadakan dengan konsep "Garden Festival" sehingga taman utama di desa Konoha akan dijadikan sebagai tempat kembang api dilepaskan.

"Tenang.. Temari. Jangan gugup," Ia menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

TUK

"AA!" Temari tersentak ketika dari belakang tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul dengan menepuk pucuk kepala Temari.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu."

"Dasar bodoh," Temari memukul pelan dada bidang Shikamaru yang dibalas senyum oleh Shikamaru. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sembari menikmati festival.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mulai dari makan malam, hingga bermain permainan kecil yang dibuka disepanjangan jalan festival. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melihat kembang api yang akan mulai 15 menit lagi dari dekat.

"Temari.." Saat keduanya sedang menikmati takoyaki di salah satu atap rumah, Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Temari tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Sungguh, lelaki yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya telah berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang selama ini diidamkan Temari. Entah bagaimana lelaki yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya ini telah mencuri hati sosok galak Temari.

Temari bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Shikamaru dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Shikamaru.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di dahi Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersentak dan menatap Temari tidak percaya.

"Shikamaru, terima kasih kembali."

Shikamaru meletakan Takoyaki yang ada di tangan kirinya dan langsung menarik Temari mendekat. Shikamaru mengelus pipi lembut Temari dan memiringkan wajahnya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir ranum Temari yang kemudian dibalas oleh Temari dengan kecupan singkat.

"Dasar merepotkan," Shikamaru menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam bahu Temari sambil menyesap wangi Temari yang ia rindukan. Temari tersenyum dan mengelus manja kepala Shikamaru.

"Temari.. pejamkan matamu." Shikamaru mengalungkan sebuah liotin bersimbol keluarga Nara pada leher jenjang Temari. Saat Temari membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat liotin ini sudah bersemat di lehernya.

"Shikamaru.. ini.."

"Teruslah bersamaku," Shikamaru menggenggam kedua tangan Temari dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru."

Keduanya berpelukan penuh kasih sayang dengan latar belakang kembang api penutupan Festival Tanabata. Dalam hati Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia, ia sedikit berterima kasih pada shinobi-shinobi yang sering bergosip di kedai ichiraku, dan semuanya yang selalu mendorong Shikamaru untuk segera mendapatkan Temari.

 **FIN**

Wah, selesai juga OneShoot ini hahahaha

Aku dapat ide cerita ini saat gak sengaja nonton Naruto season 3 di Animax saat ada scene Sakura lagi cerita ke Naruto tentang Sasuke yang abis digigit sama Orochimaru di kedai ichiraku.

Disitu aku liat Paman Teuchi selalu kena Shoot dimana muka dia serius banget mendengarkan. Aku jadi penasara, mungkin aja Paman teuchi dan anaknya menyimpang semua informasi penting gak penting dari semua orang yang pernah singggah disana

Mudah-mudahan ide cerita ini fresh dan belum ada yang buat yah :"

Yosh, sekian dulu dariku

Read and Review yah! hehehe

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam saat Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan beriringan menuju tempat penginapan Temari. Keduanya tampak bergandengan tangan mesra seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Namun, berbeda dari pasangan-pasangan lain di Konoha, Shikamaru memeperhatikan wajah Temari yang tampak berpikir keras sembari menggenggam liotin yang baru saja ia berikan padanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Shikamaru was-was.

"Ah? Aku sangat menyukainya! Hanya saja, aku berpikir.." Temari menoleh ke arah lain.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang tidak romantis seperti kau bisa memberiku hadiah kalung dengan liontin indah seperti ini?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggaman tangan Temari.

"Itu.. Kau tidak perlu tau," Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari yang kesal dengan jawabannya.

DUAGH

"Aw! Sakit, Temari!" Ah, Shikamaru lupa bahwa kekasihnya sekarang seorang kunoichi luar biasa galak.

"Sudah kuduga ini bukan idemu sendiri. Siapapun yang menyuruhmu, pasti ia lelaki yang romantis," Temari tersenyum dan mencium liontinnya.

"He-hei! Aku hanya mendapat inspirasi! Lebih dari itu aku membuatnya sendiri tau!" Jawab Shikamaru kesal.

Temari terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang cemburu.

CUP

" _Dasuki_ , Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru tersenyum pada Temari yang berlari kecil meninggalkan dirinya dibelakang.

"Aa.. _Daisuki_ , Temari," Ujarnya pelan sekali hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa mendengarnya.

 **FIN**


End file.
